Rather Be With You
by merry seventeen
Summary: Bella's a student-teacher lusting after the man she's supposed to be learning from... Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest Ooh LaLa Smut...


**Sexy Edward Contest**

**Rather Be With You**

**by Merry Seventeen**

**Type of Edward: Teacher**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All human**

**POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

* * *

His eyes were captivating. His voice was enthralling. His whole body absolutely screamed sex. How could anyone pay attention to the lesson he was teaching when he was up there being so damn sexy? I know I sure as hell couldn't, and I wasn't even one of his students!

Get a grip, Bella. You're supposed to be watching his technique.

Ooh. Technique. I bet his technique in bed is fabulous.

Wait. Stop. He's practically my boss.

Well, him being their teacher didn't stop the hordes of teenage bimbos from falling all over him.

That one over there is practically drooling. Oh, shit. I am too. Wow. I'm pathetic.

I wiped my mouth and sat up straight in my cushy chair. One of the perks of being a student teacher- no crappy, uncomfortable metal chairs. Another perk- seeing Edward Cullen every day. I was _supposed_ to be learning from him.

Pffssht.

Yeah, right.

My mind kept wandering. All I could think about were his hands on me, caressing, feeling, touching everywhere. I wondered what it would feel like to have his tongue intertwined with my own. I bet he would taste delicious. After all, he did smell amazing, I bet his taste would not disappoint.

No, snap out of it, Bella.

Concentrate. Concentrate. No, not on him. Look at the chalk-board, or the kid over there who's picking his nose. Ew.

I let my gaze briefly flicker to Edward's- err… Mr. Cullen's face.

Big mistake. His alluring emerald eyes met my brown ones. I blushed, and looked down at the paper on my desk. I was embarrassed that he had caught me staring.

But, wait. He was looking at me, too… right? No, I mean, he's a teacher. Don't they try to make eye-contact with everyone in the room? Yeah, no big deal. It's not like he was staring at me or something.

Crap. Now I've deluded myself into thinking he likes me.

Well, it is a possibility. There was that one time that he almost kissed me. Or, maybe that was just my delusional mind playing tricks on me again. Then, again, maybe not.

* * *

It was early Monday morning when I walked into Mr. Cullen's classroom. I wanted to come in a bit early to finish up a little grading that I had left till the last minute. Ah, procrastination. It always comes back to bite me in the butt.

I sat down in my cushy chair- God, I loved that thing- and got to work grading. I was so caught up in the grading process, apparently, that I didn't even hear the door open.

"Hard at work, Miss Swan?" A velvety voice said from behind me.

"Oh! Mr. Cullen, you startled me." I spun around in my chair to face him. He looked incredible. His reddish-brown hair was in a state of disarray, as usual, and looked painfully sexy. I say painfully, because by this time, a persistent aching was beginning to develop in my nether regions.

"I apologize, Miss Swan," he smiled crookedly at me. "I'll let you get back to your- or, really my grading, then." He motioned toward the stack of papers in front of me. "Are you sure you don't want me to do that?"

I stared at him for a moment, before I realized that he had, in fact, asked me a question.

"Oh, no, I don't mind at all. Besides, it's part of the job, right?"

"Yes, I suppose it is." He walked over to his desk, which was across the room from mine, and sat down. We both went back to work. The time seemed to pass fairly quickly, and it's not like it was very hard work. Most of the questions I was grading were true or false, so it was only a matter of deciphering the chicken-scratch-like letters. Was that one a "T" or and "F"? Geez, learn to write legibly!

I finished up with the papers and walked over to Mr. Cullen's desk. I handed them to him, and he smiled at me.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

I blushed at his comment, for some odd reason. "Anytime, Mr. Cullen."

"You can call me 'Edward', you know." I must have been looking at him like he had three heads, or something, because he hurriedly said, "Or, you don't have to, if you're not comfortable."

"Oh, no. I mean, yes. I could call you Edward. That would make me, Bella, then."

"Bella."

"Edward." He smiled and I smiled back.

I turned around and began walking back to my desk. I heard Edward's chair moving, and assumed that he had gotten up. This, apparently, distracted me, and the next thing I knew, I had tripped. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the impending fall, but it never came. Instead, I felt two strong arms encircling my waist. Edward.

Wow, he must have lightning reflexes, or something to get over here so fast.

Edward pulled me back into a standing position, and I attempted to steady myself. I swayed a bit, and his hands instinctively tightened around my petite frame.

I blushed and looked up at him. "Umm… thanks. That's what I get for being the clumsiest person to ever walk this earth," I chuckled nervously.

He smiled his crooked smile. "Anytime, Bella."

His breath fanned my face. It smelled faintly of coffee and spearmint. I licked my lips. God, I could practically taste him on my tongue. Edward's eyes flickered to my lips, then to my eyes, then back down to my lips again. I could feel it. He was about to kiss me. All I had to do was just lean in and our lips would-

RING!

The sound of the warning bell startled both of us, and Edward released me from his grip. I took a step backward and nearly fell, yet again. Luckily, I was able to catch myself before I had yet another embarrassing moment, and I walked back to my desk. Edward had done the same. He was sitting in his chair, staring at the ceiling, and running his hands through his already messy hair, making it even more unkempt.

I leaned back in my chair and let out a heavy sigh.

What just happened?

* * *

We had barely spoken after that "incident", nearly a week ago. We would say simple things like, "Good morning," and exchange the usual pleasantries, but other than that, nothing.

I looked down at my paper and realized that I had been, unknowingly, drawing little hearts all over it. I felt like some kind of pre-teen girl with a crush on her sexy English teacher.

I sighed and looked up. The room was empty, except for Edward and me. I guess I had been so caught up in my own little world that I completely missed the end-of-the-day dismissal bell. Oops. I ran a hand through my hair and reached for a stack of homework papers that still needed to be checked. All of the sudden, Edward was leaning over my desk, one hand covering the homework papers, the other reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

Woah. This is new.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, genuine concern coloring his tone. "You seemed a little … out of it today." I was slightly surprised by his sudden desire to converse with me again.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. I just haven't been sleeping well lately." Yeah, because I can't get you out of my head.

Edward looked at me quizzically. "What?"

"Uhh… What?" I was confused.

"Did you just say that you couldn't get me out of your head?" A smile was playing on the corner of his lips.

Crap. I have no filter! None, whatsoever! "Umm… no? I didn't say that! I-I said uhh…" Think, Bella, think! "I said… because my dog wouldn't get off of my bed! Yeah. I did. I mean, he won't!" I blushed and looked down. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at myself and my horrible lying skills. I felt Edward's finger under my chin, coaxing my head up until I was staring straight into his eyes.

"If it's any consolation, I can't get you out of my head either." His eyes flickered to my lips, then back to my eyes. "Even if I close my eyes, all I see is you, Bella."

I'm sure by now, my eyes were as wide as saucers. "You-," I started to speak again, but was silenced by Edward's lips on mine. It was long, but chaste. He pulled back after a few seconds and gazed into my eyes again. This time, I took the initiative. I crushed my lips to his and stood up, hooking my arms around his neck. Edward's hands went to my waist as he opened his mouth, his tongue begging for entrance. I obliged, and our tongues met. I moaned at the sensation, and Edward tightened his grip on me.

The desk in between us was proving to be an annoyance. I pushed my hands against Edward's chest, and he pulled away, looking hurt. Did he really think I didn't want him? I walked around the desk, carefully, seeing as a trip to the ER would definitely be a mood killer. Edward turned and wrapped his arms around me, once again. Our lips and tongues met sensually, as my arms resumed their earlier position. We turned so my back was to my desk, and I felt Edward's hand reaching lower, and lower, gripping my ass and lifting me so I was sitting on the desk. My skirt had ridden up, exposing my knees and thighs. Edward stood between my open legs, his prominent arousal brushing against my heated core. I shuddered at the feeling. I reached my hands under Edward's shirt, un-tucking it and feeling the smooth planes of his chest. I felt his stomach muscles tense when I touched them. So sexy.

Edward's lips moved down my chin, to my neck, sucking and biting as he went. His hands moved to the zipper of my skirt and ever so slowly pulled it down. He lifted me off of the desk for a moment in order to completely remove the skirt. Edward went back to kissing my neck, this time, moving lower, until he reached the "V" of my sweater. He dipped his tongue under the fabric, and I felt my nipples go hard. He ran his hands down my sides, and got down on his knees. Edward dragged one finger over the lace of my already soaked panties. I whimpered. He looked up at me, asking for approval. All I could do was nod my head. I was so overcome with desire and lust for this man, that I didn't trust my voice. His thumbs hooked around the sides of my panties and pulled them down. I was still wearing my sweater and my heels, which made the situation all the more erotic.

Edward slowly traced his finger around my slick folds, barely grazing my bundle of nerves. I moaned, and he entered a finger, slowly thrusting it in and out. His thumb moved in a circular motion against my clit as he added another finger. He curled them upward and I cried out in pleasure. Then, he abruptly removed them. Edward looked up at me from under his eyelashes.

"I want to taste you." His voice was deeper, lust-filled. His tongue slowly lapped at my wetness, teasing my clit. He plunged his tongue inside of me, exploring, tasting every nook and cranny. It felt so good. I could feel my walls begin to tighten, and I knew I was close.

"Oh, God… oh, Edward!" I cried, twisting my hand in his messy hair and pushing his face further into me. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and sucked on my clit. That was enough to push me over the edge. I saw stars as my walls clamped around Edward's fingers. He continued sucking on my clit and lapping up all my juices as I rode out my orgasm.

Once I had recovered, I pulled Edward into a passionate kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue. "You know," he said. "You're going to have to be a little quieter, I think." I blushed, realizing he was right. School may have been over, a few teachers and students were still lingering. Edward started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I said, still slightly breathless from one of- no- the most amazing orgasm I'd ever experienced. He was silent as he walked toward the door. He locked it and pulled down the shade, before walking back over to me.

"I really don't want any interruptions," he whispered against my jaw. Edward kissed my temple, and then lifted my sweater over my head, exposing my blue-lace bra. "Beautiful." He ran his thumbs over my clothed nipples, which hardened under his touch. Something occurred to me, then.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Here I was, practically naked, and he was still in… everything! I started to undo the buttons on his shirt, while he took off his shoes and unbuckled his pants. I heard them drop to the floor. His shirt followed soon after. Now, all that was left were his boxers, my bra, and my shoes. Edward reached behind me and unclasped my bra. My breasts spilled out, and he began to knead them, slowly and softly. I moaned and felt his growing erection press against me. I reached down and cupped him through his boxers.

"Mmm… Bella,"

"Edward, please. I need you inside of me." My plea was breathy and sounded weak, but nevertheless, Edward pulled down his boxers and positioned himself at my entrance. He really was rather large. I was worried that he might not fit. He seemed to understand my concern.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Please." He pushed himself into me, slowly at first so I could adjust to his size. He filled me completely and I felt… whole. Edward started to thrust in and out of me, going very deeply in, then pulling out so only the tip of him was still inside of me. Both of us were moaning and crying out in pleasure at the new sensations being caused. I tried to keep my voice down, but he really was amazing, and it was getting very difficult to scream.

I felt myself begin to contract around him.

"God, Bella, you're so tight, I don't think I'm going to last much longer," he groaned.

Edward thrust harder and harder reaching deeper and deeper, until I could no longer stand the pressure that was building. The spring inside me snapped and I felt myself come. It hit me in waves. My body was shaking and twitching as I cried out. Edward must have felt it, too, because as soon as the first wave hit me, his hot liquid shot into me.

We both finished, and stayed still for a moment. Our bodies were slick with sweat. Edward was the first to speak. "Bella, that was…" he paused. "I can't even think of a word that describes how wonderful that was."

"Here's the English teacher, at a loss for words," I smiled at him. "I tend to have that effect on people," I said, jokingly.

He chuckled. "Well, you certainly have that effect on me, my Bella."

"Your Bella? I'm yours now, am I?"

"You are if you want to be," he said, smiling.

"Is that allowed? I mean, won't you get in trouble?" I didn't want him to get fired or something because of me.

"Does it matter? I'd rather be with you," he stated, simply.

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "Me too."


End file.
